


Mother First

by LostBerryQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Non-Consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostBerryQueen/pseuds/LostBerryQueen
Summary: To save Henry, Regina must get to the heart of Ivy's psychological issues. She casts a curse entrapping them both in a house, until Ivy reveals herself to Regina, and gives Regina what she needs...





	1. No Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: This work contains disturbing content. Please do not read if graphic violence offends or upsets you to an extreme degree. 
> 
> This was difficult to write but I felt that it needed to be written. Ivy and Regina are a VERY difficult pairing because of all of the things they have in common. But they have so much to offer each other as well.

Ivy felt the loneliness descending around her before she opened her eyes. The carpeting was soft, and stifling. She would have much preferred smooth flooring. The carpet was pink. And the walls were pink. Eyes searching desperately, she finally landed on something that wasn't. Regina's eyes, the omnipotent brown. 

The next thing she knew her vision was blurred and her cheek was stinging and she saw the pink of the carpet.

"Did I say you could look at me?" Regina said.

Dazed, Ivy looked up at her in wonder and pleading, only to be slapped again, this time much more harshly. She stayed down now, holding her cheek and sobbing into the carpet. 

Regina was less concerned with restraining her sympathy, and more concerned with containing the dragon that was welling up inside of her. The sadism and the power and the anger that came naturally to her when triggered, as if she had ruled the lands as the Evil Queen just yesterday. 

Ivy sat up. She was strong. Craning her neck away from Regina, she looked at the wall behind her. "There are no windows." Ivy said. "Why are there no windows?" She pressed her hand over her eyes and turned her head to face Regina, shielding herself from any accidental eye contact. 

Regina nearly cooed. Ivy was a fast learner. Instead Regina laughed. Humiliation was an important key to breaking a person, and she needed to distance herself from the lust she felt welling up inside of herself. 

The laughter did not have the effect on Ivy that she had hoped. It seemed to ignite something inside of her. Ivy stood up. She lunged towards Regina, one hand still over her eyes, the other one clasping the air, as if trying to squeeze a throat.

Regina laughed again. "No magic, remember? You lost that to your sister."

Ivy swayed unsteadily, and Regina stepped back, letting her fall. It was an important lesson, to let people fall on their own, and Regina didn't know if anyone had ever properly taught Ivy it. 

Shock hit Ivy, and overcame her senses. She removed her hand from her eyes so that Regina could see the tears and the anguish on her face as she stared up at the ceiling. But there was more, there was wonder and disbelief and even intrigue, as Ivy was amazed at how her situation could always end up so horribly. Regina drank in the expressions, practicing not feeling anything as she did so, practicing noting them coldly. 

Ivy turned to look at her with pure bitterness in her eyes. Before Regina could punish her for the transgression, she was on her feet and flinging herself at the walls.

"There are no windows there are no windows there are no windows!" Ivy moved along all of the walls, beating her fists with them until her knuckles were bloody.

Observing her, Regina did not laugh. Instead, she slowly and quietly moved to sit on the pink couch in the center of the room. 

There were two flower vases on every wall, sitting on little ledges with no windows above them. Ivy grabbed them and smashed them on the ground. She realized that her feet were bare as she stepped in the glass, and her feet bloodied like her hands had. When she had smashed all of the vases, she stood panting.

"Are you quite done?" Regina said.

Ivy looked at the back of Regina's head with tears in her eyes. Even if she wanted to answer, she couldn't. All there was now was the breath in her lungs and the pain in her feet and hands. _How_ could she be trapped in this one room.

"Come here." Regina said.

Ivy sniffled. She had to step through shards of glass to get to Regina. She let out little whimpers and cries as shards pierced her when she wasn't gentle enough with her footing. After an eternity, she made it to the couch. She stood before Regina and looked into her eyes. She couldn't help it. She needed to see them. She needed something to tether her. Something that wasn’t pink. It was okay if it brought her pain, she decided, because looking into Regina's eyes was worth it. And she knew that it would be worth it even if she wasn't trapped in a pink room with nothing else to look at. 

Regina made one gesture with her hand. Ivy didn't know how she knew, but she knew what it meant. She draped herself across the couch, and over Regina. Her stomach was across Regina's legs. Regina adjusted her slightly. Wrapping an arm around her waist. She lifted Ivy's pink dress up, and Ivy inhaled sharply. Her breath felt icy inside of her. 

Regina was careful not to touch Ivy's skin. She used magic so that her panties bunched in such a way that her cheeks were exposed, but her private place between her thighs was not. Regina conjured a wooden hairbrush and raised it high.

SMACK!

Ivy made a noise of surprise. She had been expecting, no, _hoping_ even, when she felt the cool air on her skin, that she would feel Regina's hand there a moment later. Instead, she would suffer all of the pain with none of the intimacy. 

As the smacks rained down, Ivy kicked her legs instinctively. She forced herself to stop because of the pain in her feet from the glass shards. She squirmed then did her best to still herself as Regina worked her way down her thighs and back up again. All Ivy could hear were the smacks and her crying and gasps. All she could see was pink. And all she could feel was red. In her hands, in her feet and on her thighs and bottom. 

She found herself spinning out, into something. Her mind's last attempt at escape. She lost consciousness. 

When she returned, the spanking was not over.

"Welcome back," Regina said. The brush raised high in her hand, as if she had never stopped spanking her. 

_Smack._ To the left. _Smack._ To the right. _Smack, smack._ Twice on her right thigh, to throw her off. It was almost cruelly unbalanced the way Regina didn’t' even spank her left thigh after that, but instead went back to spanking her right cheek. 

Soon the pain ignited something in Ivy. "I will kill you," she said.

_Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack._ Regina doubled the speed and pressure.

"Owe!" 

SMACK!

"I-"

SMACK!

"Didn't-"

SMACK

"Mean"

SMACK

"It."

Ivy gasped and went limp then squealed as Regina smacked her sit spots in what felt like the hardest strokes yet. Finally, Regina rubbed the brush against her flesh instead of raising it again. 

She lifted Ivy up and planted her on her feet, watching the pain of this action shoot up Ivy's entire body and nearly make her pass out again. Ivy clenched her fists though.

_A strong girl._ Regina thought. _Clinging_ _, to her life, like her name..._

"Go stand in the corner." Regina said. Ivy turned away, crossing the field of glass to obey, and plant her nose in the corner, with the horrible pink surrounding her.

The only way to leave the room was by magic. Regina poofed herself out, to the second story room, which was purple. She needed to have some time to think alone, to analyze Ivy's behavior and plan her next moves. The added bonus to this was that she could still watch Ivy from here, the purple room, but Ivy might not know that. If she misbehaved, it would be a delicious chance for Regina to showcase her omnipotence and punish her for it. 

To Regina's immense disappointment, Ivy kept her nose in the corner for an hour. Only moving to shift from foot to foot or put her arm across the corner for her head to lean into or press her head into the wall. She never turned her face from the pink corner. 


	2. Phantom Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've gotten this far, you can probably take it, but don't say I didn't warn you...

With Ivy laid across Regina's lap again she was able to inspect her handiwork. Ivy's cheeks were definitely not pink. They were a deep red. Nearly bleeding. Her hands and her feet and her thighs and her cheeks were now raw.

Ivy shifted a little, wishing that Regina's hand would touch her, but she stopped, realizing Regina might punish her for it. Regina chuckled. "I'm surprised your least favorite color isn't red, Ivy."

"Pink is worse."

"Aww, maybe we can change that. With the work we're doing here, you're going to be feeling a lot of red. But at least it isn't pink."

Ivy attempted to stifle a little sob.

Regina had to reign herself in before she mocked her again. She had to remain businesslike. Allowing herself to enjoy sadistic pleasure too much would distract her from focusing on her mission. She needed to be completely aware of Ivy, not distracted by herself. 

"I'm going to ask you a question Ivy."

Ivy sucked in a breath.

"You better answer honestly, because lying little girls get the hairbrush."

Ivy flicked her left foot in answer.

Regina smiled down at it. Smiled down at her. "What, are you most afraid of?"

Ivy sat up very suddenly and looked into Regina's eyes. Regina was too distracted by Ivy's eyes to move. Ivy wrapped her arms around Regina's neck. Her arms with her broken and bloodied hands hanging off of them clung to Regina. Ivy's face moved towards Regina's and her lips clung to Regina's lips. Ivy inserted her tongue into Regina's mouth, like a strong tendril growing.

Overcome, Regina poofed them to the purple room. They landed on the bed, Ivy on her back. Regina ripped the dress from her, her thoughts and actions blurring in a frenzy. She ripped away the bra, and the panties, until Ivy was laying, cold and still, staring upwards with glazed eyes, completely naked. She was waiting for Regina to touch her, not making eye contact, letting Regina initiate it. They both breathed heavily.

Regina reached down, and pulled a glass shard from Ivy's foot. She brought the glass up and tapped it across Ivy's lips. "If you _ever_." She drew the glass across her just hard enough to make her bleed, a little line of blood. "Initiate something like this again, I will stick this so far up you that you will _never_ be able to experience pleasure without phantom pain."

With that, she threw the shard onto the carpet and poofed them back to the pink room. On the couch once more with Ivy secured across her lap, she started hurriedly pulling glass shards out of Ivy's feet and dropping them on the carpet. Ivy was still on her back. Her stomach facing the pink ceiling, and her privates available to look at, but Regina didn't look. 

Ivy screamed and wailed as the glass left her body. Regina knew it was the pain of her words, and not the way the glass cut her on the way out, that was fueling her anguish. 

Regina wanted to scream as well, but she stayed silent. She had stayed silent for eight years, while the woman she loved remained a statue, to protect her son.  Here she was again, hurting the woman she loved, to protect her son. Regina was a mother first, a mother before a lover, no matter how much she hated it in this moment. 

After she had removed all of the glass, she left Ivy naked and alone on the pink couch. When she poofed herself into her purple room, her foot landed on the glass shard she had threatened Ivy with. She pressed her foot deeper against it so it slid farther into her flesh.

~

Ivy's breath was restricted to short little gasps. Though there were no windows to tell her it was morning, the room was lit up with morning light, and at night it had dimmed and then darkened until Ivy could see nothing. 

Regina's hand was stroking Ivy's ass. Ivy's nerve endings reached out so desperately to feel it, she was so hyperaware of its movements, she wanted to capture every second of it there that the experience hurt more than any spanking with a hairbrush could.

Ivy sobbed. 

"Hush." Regina said, sweeping her hand in circles over the flesh, healing it down to a pink instead of a red. 

"Now I'm not going to heal your feet," Regina said. " _I_ didn't injure them. You did. And you need to learn your actions have consequences. If you had learned that at an earlier age, perhaps you would have never meddled with magic."

"It didn't stop you," Ivy said.

"No," Regina said thoughtfully, swatting Ivy on the pink flesh, one handprint darkening it again. She rubbed at the new stain on her healing handiwork. "You're right, it didn't stop me, but I didn't have someone who cared about me..." Regina lifted her hand: "The way I care about you!" She punctuated each word with a slap.

Drizella chuckled dejectedly. "You said 'care'. Don't you mean _c_ _a_ _r_ _e_ _d_ _?_ _"_

Regina said nothing, just spanked her a few more times before going back to her rubbing.

"How long do you think my feet will take to heal anyway—owe!"

Regina had smacked her on the thigh. "What a sensitive brat you are. Maybe having to wait and see will teach you patience. You would be wise not to ask any more questions while I am healing you—would be wise not to say anything else at all, actually, while you are naked across my lap unless you want me to beat you senseless again."

Ivy rolled her eyes and Regina sighed, trying not to let affection overtake her. She admired Ivy's strength, but she couldn't let the little brat suck her into one of her games. Regina loved to play as much as she did. But she couldn't allow herself to give in to her sadistic or even her loving impulses. She needed to stay focused for Henry.  


	3. The Green Room

Ivy woke to a hand stroking her hair. She was sweaty. She was still naked. The pink was coming into focus around her, but the hazy dream images were still sticking to the backs of her eyes.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"My mom," Ivy said. Her mind still halfway somewhere else. "Not, not Lady Tremaine. But...my _real_ mom, or technically, my adoptive mom." Ivy sat up, the room was coming into focus. "It was so awkward between us. Like, there was always this divide. I feel like my mom, well, Tremaine, hated me for loving my other mother. My real mother. But then of course, my real mother couldn't help but love Jacinda the most, though she hid it well."

Regina's fingers swirled possessively over the short strands of Ivy's hair. "That must have been hard." Her voice was almost not sarcastic. It was almost fully sympathetic.

Ivy jerked away from Regina, pulling her knees up to cover herself and hugging them, sitting as far away from Regina on the couch as possible. 

"Why do you want to know all this stuff?" Ivy said, frowning, feeling quite childish.

Regina didn't answer. Instead, she examined Ivy's left foot. Covered in cuts that had barely started to scab. When she touched it Ivy winced. 

Regina watched the pain cross her face, attempting to summon her sadism. She wasn't feeling it right now. She wasn't in the mood to torture or to punish. She was in the mood to be a caretaker, to heal. It seemed that succeeding in her mission would be a constant battle against her impulses. Ivy was still naked. She pulled her towards her and forced her to lean against her, rubbing her hand up and down Ivy's back. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, when every part of her wanted to press her entire body against Ivy's, and get as close as possible...

Ivy resisted then gave up, going limp under Regina's strong arms. Regina had magic, Regina had strength, but none of those things were the largest influence over Ivy.  

"What are you going to do to me this time?" Ivy said. "You running out of ideas yet?"

Regina laughed, a musical sound that was not entirely cruel. "You forget that I am the Evil Queen," she said, her voice coming out as affectionate. "I have plenty of ideas for torture. It will be years before I run out."

"Henry will be dead by then."

Regina pushed Ivy off of the couch with considerable force. Ivy tumbled down and rolled through the glass on the carpet. It pierced her sensitive stomach and back, a shard even imbedding itself in her breast. Ivy gasped and started to cry softly. She hadn't eaten or drunk anything since she got here. Her body was quite weak.

"Rolling around in your own mess." Regina hissed. "But you're not the only one who is suffering here, Drizella."  

Regina summoned a pink chair with magic. She lifted Ivy up and bound her to the chair with magic as well. Then she waved her hand so that the glass on the carpet would disappear. 

She crossed the room and pulled the shard out of Ivy's breast. Ivy's head was bowed, and her hair was covering her face. 

"Look at me," Regina said, stroking her cheek and lifting her chin. She pressed the glass shard into Ivy's throat. "If Henry dies, you die. And it won't be by something so gentle and breakable as glass. She closed her hands around the shard and it disappeared.

She didn't want Ivy to die yet, however, so she conjured a glass full of water. Tipping Ivy's head back, she poured it down Ivy's throat ruthlessly. Ivy coughed and spluttered, gasping for air, her eyes bulging. 

"What do you say for being given the waters of life?" Regina said, patting Ivy's shoulder.

"Thank you," Ivy managed, her voice incredibly hoarse.

Regina smiled. Her sadistic urges were beginning to return.  

She realized Ivy was probably a bit overdue for food as well so she conjured a piece of bread and shoved it into Ivy's mouth. Ivy chewed rapidly, reminding Regina of a starved wolf. 

"You're strong, aren't you Ivy?"

Ivy looked up at her and said nothing, focusing on devouring the small morsel of food she was allowed. 

"I bet you could have survived longer on nothing. It might even be good for you, to learn what it is _truly_ like to live without. You may see yourself as the victim Ivy, but you _and_ Jacinda both lost a father and a mother, but which one of you became an evil cunt?"

The word rang in Ivy's ears. It pierced her more deeply than any glass shard could. It sounded so _wrong_ coming from Regina. The woman who had once seemed sweet and innocent. The woman who she had once trusted. Ivy bit her tongue hard to prevent herself from saying a retort, but she snarled a little in spite of her efforts. 

"Are you still hungry?" Regina cooed.

Ivy's cheeks burned at the tone. She nodded. She knew it was a dangerous response, but so was anything else, so in her weak state she decided on honesty. 

"Well, then. Of course you can have more food! Did you really think I wouldn't allow you too?" Regina laughed. "You will have to work for it, though. There are no handouts here. After all, _I'm_ not your mommy."

Ivy stared down at the pink carpet in dismay. She felt on the verge of passing out again, the small amount of food in her stomach altering her chemistry, telling her to sleep, to preserve what little energy she had left.

~

Regina had strange ideas for what she considered "work" deserving of earning food. She made Ivy prance around the room pretending to be a horse, while she stood in the center of it, hitting her with a long whip when she wanted her to go faster. It wouldn't have been so bad, if it wasn't for the fact that Ivy's hands were still sore from punching the walls. Mercifully, Ivy was told to be on her hands and knees, so she did not have to put weight on her injured feet. But the injuries across her stomach, chest and back, opened up and started to bleed as she worked.

"There, there," Regina said finally. "That will do, Ivy."

Ivy didn't immediately understand and kept doing her impression of running. Regina used the whip to hit her arms, narrowly missing her face. 

"Stop." Regina said.

Ivy halted, looking at Regina with large eyes. The look might have made Regina laugh, if she herself wasn't feeling so irritated.

Regina wrapped Ivy in a white blanket and sat her on the chair. She conjured a table with tea and biscuits. Ivy looked down at the blanket and said in a small voice. "It's not pink."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I guess you can consider that a reward." Leave it to Ivy to notice the color of the blanket, before turning her attention to the food. "Now, eat." Regina said sternly.

"Um," Ivy kept her eyes lowered to the table, chewing on her lip. "Is there anything with less...less calories?"

Regina slapped Ivy hard across the face. More to override the feeling of sympathy that was taking over her than to punish Ivy. "You will eat the food that is given to you," Regina said, trying very hard to suppress the concern that was rising inside of herself for Ivy.  Regina knew that the tea and the biscuits would feel too sweet on an empty stomach, but she had originally wanted the food to be a punishment as well. Now, she was regretting this choice, but it was too late to back out of it. She noted this new thing she had learned about Ivy, and tried to force herself to be glad that she had obtained it.

"You're not leaving that chair until you eat." Regina said, but she didn't bind her to it with magic. Instead, she returned to the couch and laid across it regally. She conjured a book and pretended to read, giving Ivy a tiny amount of privacy. She watched Ivy slowly start to nibble on food, noting the tears that dripped down her face as she did so, and trying to distance herself from the churning in her own stomach. She felt very sickened. 

~

Regina put Ivy in regular clothes and magicked her to the green room, the third story of the house, for dinner. She wanted to see what effect some sort of normalcy would have on Ivy. She needed to know if Ivy would snap right back to her own sassy persona, or if the time they had had together in the pink room would have already changed her. She wouldn't punish Ivy in the green room, but, if Ivy did anything to annoy her, she would take note of it and make her pay later, in the pink room. The pink room was for punishments and sleep and regression. The purple room, was _meant_ to only be for Regina. Ivy should have never set foot there. And the green room, was meant for normalcy. 

Unlike the other rooms, the walls and flooring were not the color for which it was named. The walls were clear, but they were surrounded by tall evergreen trees, and nothing could be seen past the trees. The ceiling was clear as well, and the moon and the stars could be seen up above. The floor was a white tile. It was a quite calming place, despite how stifling the close proximity of the trees could feel. Compared to the pink room, Ivy felt like it was paradise. 

"Why aren't you eating?" Regina said.

Ivy touched her fork uncertainly, the metal cool and smooth against her skin.

"Eat." Regina said. "You need to eat something."

"Or what?" Ivy said, danger returning to her eyes.

Regina sighed, forcing herself to remember to note the strength in Ivy's eyes.

There was silence, as Regina looked down at her own plate with a frown. Finally, Ivy took a few tentative bites. "Oh wow. So the Evil Queen can cook!"

Regina chuckled. "It's strange to think of what you don't know about me, Drizella."

Ivy stared down at her plate, at the perfect vegetarian lasagna that tasted so good, and yet was so hard to eat. Suddenly tears were filling her eyes. "I know enough. And I know you want me to tell you more about me. And I want to tell you, but I'm afraid to."

"Well, your fear is understandable."

"Will you kill me after you find a way to save Henry's life?"

"No," Regina said.

"What will you do to me then? What will you do with me?"

Regina was silent.

"You want to know the root of my pain, and my suffering? No one has _ever_ put me first. My real mother, who I loved so much, loved Jacinda more than me. My biological mother loved Anastasia more than she could ever love me. And, and you. I was afraid to be your lover because I knew that you could never love me, never love anyone, more than you love Henry."

"You can't ask me to do that, Drizella."

"I know. Regina, if you want Henry to live, you're going to have to kill me—"

"No!" Regina slammed her hand on the table. "It won't come to that."

"It will! It's the only way, a life for a life."

"No it's not Ivy! You may be right that I can't love anyone more than I love Henry, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you die. I'm going to find a way for both of you to live, you just have to trust me, okay?"

Ivy kept her eyes on her plate and Regina didn't take her cheek or force her to look at her though she wanted to. Ivy nodded at the food that Regina had made. "Okay."


	4. Advantages of a Blank Canvas

Regina watched as Ivy soaped her hands up for the second time. She didn't put them under the water but scrubbed them for a while, leaving the water running, before finally letting the liquid wash the bubbles off. Regina bit her lip as she repeated the process for a third time. Ivy turned the water off by pressing on the facet with her pinky. 

"Ivy, let me see your hands." Regina said. 

Regina noticed the tears running down her face, but she obeyed wordlessly. Ivy's hands were red and dry, cracked in some places, with blood running through. Her skin was thin. Regina squeezed her hands and rubbed her thumb over the back of them. "How long?" 

"Um, I'm not sure. I think a few years." 

"You didn't have this problem as a child?" 

"I didn't notice germs as much as a child." 

Regina started to heal the skin on Ivy's hands. 

"What are you doing?" Ivy said. "I did this to myself." 

Regina shook her head. "No, Ivy, you didn't. Not this time. Hush." 

When she was finished, Regina lowered Ivy's hands and wiped at the tears on Ivy's face. She pulled the girl into a hug. She was so filled with benevolence, that magic shot from her and down Ivy's body, healing all of Ivy's wounds.  

Ivy gasped. "Thank you!" 

Regina chuckled, she hadn't meant to do that. Ivy's voice sounded so much like the old Ivy in that moment, that she felt a pang of guilt and regret for accidentally healing  _all_ of her. Ivy had never learned how to take responsibility for her actions. Feeling unloved as a child had always allowed her to place the blame on someone else: the one who verbally abused her, the one who didn't love her enough. Despite what Ivy had gone through, many things that she had done were her fault, but not all of them. Ivy's hands were not her fault, but the cuts on her body were. But now, Regina had made the mistake of linking the incident of healing Ivy's hands with healing the rest of Ivy's body.  

"Ivy, I didn't mean to do that," Regina confessed quietly. "I meant to heal your hands," she clarified, "but not the rest of your body." 

Ivy slumped against her in disappointment. 

Regina rubbed her back softly, in a warningly possessive fashion. "My love for you got out of hand, and I automatically healed you. I will always love you Ivy, but I need something from you as well." 

Regina puffed them out of The White Room. Maybe Ivy as a blank slate could be used to her advantage. Presently, Ivy's body was an unblemished canvas.  

~ 

Regina conjured a childishly pink dress and started dressing Ivy in it by hand. Ivy put up a fight. Now that her body was healed, and she had been fed, she seemed to have regained her strength. Regina finally managed to force her arms through the sleeves and pull the dress down. It left the majority of her bottom exposed.  

SMACK! Regina enjoyed landing a harsh swat on her bottom. 

"Owe!" Ivy exclaimed. "What was that for?" 

"What do you think?" 

Ivy rolled her eyes. Regina had been dressing Ivy in front of a mirror, to add to the humiliation factor, so Regina saw the sassy action. She conjured a hairbrush.  _Smack. Smack. Smack._  

Tears came to Ivy's eyes. She wiped at them with both hands. "I'm sorry," she whispered. 

Regina rubbed at her sore cheeks with her hand.  _There's more where that came from, Ivy._ Regina thought. But she decided not to break the news to Ivy just yet. She held out white panties and Ivy sniffled, stepping into them obediently. Regina pulled them all the way up and gave her now panty clad bottom a squeeze. She gave it a little slap and watched the red cheeks jiggle. She moved both hands to Ivy's front and ran them quickly down Ivy's breasts and stomach. Ivy arched her back. Regina gripped Ivy's pussy through the fabric, lifted her hand and gave it a slap. Ivy moaned. 

Regina pressed on her pussy and rubbed. Ivy tried to move her hips to get more friction. "Remember what I said."  _Smack._ Regina's other hand came down on Ivy's bottom and groped it. " _You_ do not initiate anything. You are mine to do with as I please." 

She grabbed Ivy's arm and spun her around to face her. She held Ivy's face by the chin, but let her fingers stroke over her face possessively. "Now, you're going to go over there and play with your toys." She pointed and a large selection of dolls, action figures, Legos, and a teddy bear appeared on the carpet. 

Ivy gasped. 

"No." Regina waved a finger at her. "No arguing." She poked Ivy's nose. "You are now a five-year-old girl, who's going to play with her toys like only a five-year-old would." Regina strode away from her. She looked over her shoulder and batted her eyes at Ivy patronizingly. "Mommy has work to do." With that, she puffed out of the room in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Ivy staring at the spot where she had been, mouth gaping open in shock. 

Ivy took two deep breaths, shifting from foot to foot nervously. She launched herself towards the toys on the carpet, desperate to avoid inevitable punishment.  She panted as she looked at the toys, sitting on her knees beside them. She was flushed and sweaty and her heart was beating hard. If she were to describe what was going on between her legs the way a five-year-old would, she would say that she felt like she had to pee again.  

~ 

Ivy actually enjoyed playing with the toys. She was glad to finally have something to do besides being spanked and punished in various ways. She left the dolls and action figures alone and started attempting to build a castle with the Legos. She pulled the teddy bear to her and held it as tightly as she could, snuggling her face into its somewhat soft fur. Tears ran down her cheeks and onto its head. She sniffled and continued to grip it close, holding it with one arm now as she turned her attention back to the Legos. 

Regina appeared before her, a small benevolent smile on her face as she looked down at Ivy. 

"Mommy?" Ivy said. 

Regina nodded, confirming that was the title Ivy was to call her for now. 

"Look mommy!" Ivy said pointing at the Legos. "I'm building a castle. Well, trying to. Can you help me?" Ivy looked up into Regina's eyes helplessly. 

Regina's face softened even more, if that were possible. "Sure sweetie! I'd love to help!" She waved her hand and the Legos magically formed into a castle. 

Ivy clapped her hands and squealed. "Wow mommy! Thank you!" 

Regina ruffled Ivy's hair then strode over to the coach. She sat down regally. "Why haven't you played with your dolls or action figures baby?" There was a touch of danger in her voice. 

"Um, um," Ivy played with a strand of her hair and drew her teddy bear closer to her. "Because I didn't have a castle for them yet?" 

"Okay baby," Regina said, not pointing out the lie directly for now. "Well why don't you play with them now?" 

Ivy scouted towards Regina on her knees and pouted. "I don't know how to mommy!" 

"You don't know how?" Regina raised her eyebrows. 

Ivy looked away and brought a piece of hair across her face and chewed on it. "I mean, I can't think of anything right now." Ivy was very aware of the reasons why Regina would want to see her play with toys. She wasn't ready to be painfully vulnerable like that, especially not when she was just beginning to enjoy being five-years-old again. She needed to distract Regina, and fast. She made a bold move. She scouted all the way over to Regina until she was at her feet. She looked up into her eyes. "Mommy can you read to me?" 

Regina ran her fingers through Ivy's curls contemplatively. She knew why Ivy was resisting, and a part of her wanted to punish her for it. Ivy didn't need to feel safe. Regina could force things out of her if she wanted to. But looking down at Ivy's face, Regina felt in her heart that she wanted Ivy to feel safe, just for a little while.  

"Okay Drizella...I'll read to you." 

"Yay!" Ivy wrapped her arms around Regina's legs in a hug. She rested her head on Regina's lap, feeling a rush of love and affection. 

Regina rested her hand in Ivy's curls, her long fingers reaching out to touch Ivy's face. Ivy's head felt very small in the embrace of the older woman's hand. Ivy squirmed a bit at the feeling.  

"Come. Come sit on my lap." 

Ivy scrambled up obediently.  

 


End file.
